Shards of The Past
by Absent Answers
Summary: The Past cans be a mystic thing. The present always darken the future and break up the past. All we have left are Shards of The Past.


**A/N: Hello, everybody. I'm Absent Answers. I'm making a collection of backstories for my role-playing cats. No, I didn't roleplay their backstory in the roleplay forum. This clears some things up for my fellow roleplayers in the TreeClan, FieldClan, LakeClan, and CaveClan RP forum and this provides a few one-shots for the public. **

**Also, I'm putting who the story about and the genre in the chapter select. Just so you know :)**

**Well, onto the story, shall we?**

**This one-shot/backstory is very dark. Read if you dare and be warned.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own warriors**

Swipe's demise

_ Swipe's Pov_

I watched my father fall before me. Blood squirted from his neck and his body was limp. His black fur was matted with dirt and blood and several claw marks scarred his body. His amber eyes were hollow and lifeless. Being only eight moons old, I yelled in terror and looked up at Shade's killer with horror.

My mother stood over Shade's body, blood soaking the claw that she just shoved into my father's throat. She was panting heavily. She looked up at me, glee and madness mixing in her blue eyes. He teeth glisened with blood. Her white fur was striped with blood. "You're next!" She yowled with a happy, yet scratchy voice.

I happened to glance at my siblings. The two of them lay on the ground like Shade. My sister, Blackie, laid on her stomach. Her black fur was ripped to shreds and some of her insides sprawled on the ground. She was the first one to die, she died in her sleep. My brother, Ice, his white fur was spotted with blood and two large holes drilled into his neck. Storm, my youngest brother, managed to escape. He only had several scratches on him.

I was backing up as fast as I could, for Hail injured our legs before we could escape. Hail grinned and leapt forward. I managed to back up enough where mother fell on the ground. I turned and fled, and not long after, thundering pawsteps pounded behind me.

"Come back to mommy..." I heard Hail say . 'She is not my mother, she is a husk with a murderous craze!' I thought, trying to run as fast as I could. I ran through a bush and skidded skidded to a stop. A large gorge was in front of me. I turned to see Hail stalk out the bush, "Well, well. End of the line I see." I shuddered as mist sprayed from the depths.

Hail charged and I dove out the way. She flew off the side and into the churning water below. Her yowl echoed off into the distance. I jogged away and searched for Storm. I looked for a place to stay as well.

After a while, I came soon a huge cave. It was getting dark out at the time so I resided there for the night. There was a waterfall in the cave, along with smaller caves. I washed myself off and rested in a small cave.

.'.'.'.

I awoken in the cave and looked around. I immediately sensed that the atmosphere was different. I exited the cave and saw my worst nightmare. Hail stood at the entrance of the cave. Her fur was flattened with water and her bones were visible through her thin, wet fur. She looked at me with a phyco grin.

"Hello son. That wasn't very nice of you back there..." Her rough voice meowed. She started a slow walk over, picking up the pace as she moved.

I was frozen in place. _'How did she survive?' _I thought and backed up. She got closer, only a few fox-lengths away now. I sprinted around her and out of the cave. I heard her pawsteps behind me and it made me run faster. I heard her running get fainter. Hope welled in my heart and I could taste freedom. The running got fainter and fainter until it disappeared.

Happiness overwhelmed me, taking over fear. I glanced back just in case and when I looked back in front of me, my hope shattered.

A large boulder blocked my path and beside of it were many brambles bushes and stinging nettle bushes blocking the way around.

The only way to go it back... Then, pawsteps came. They were faint but they were getting closer by the second. I tried to shove the boulder away. The pawsteps stopped right behind me. I spun around to see Hail's smile.

"Say hello to your father for me.." Hail creeped forward. When her paw stepped right in front of mine, the floor cracked. The ground started to crumble beneath me and Hail. Hail backed away quickly. I fell through the cracks and onto my back. I heard and felt something crack. I looked around quickly to see that I fell into a tunnel. My mother smiled down at me. She dissapeared for a moment. Then... the boulder started to roll towards the hole I fell in.

A white head reappeared. "Sweet dreams.." The boulder sealed up the hole and started to smash me. My chest felt like it was caving in and as the boulder sunk more into the hole, my legs felt like they would detach.

Then, I started screaming. Blood-curdling yowls. I screamed because of the piercing pain, because I didn't deserve this, because this of what horrible mother I have. I screamed until my voice grew soft.

Then, I gave up. I let my self die, my body shut down. I closed my eyes, knowing that I died alone and that my mother caused it.

I took one last breath...

.'.'.'.

Swipe glared around the tunnel tunnel to were Maple went. _'Mangy Fox-dung. She thinks she can get the Clans to bow down to her.' _Swipe got to his paws and walked to where a river was. He dipped in it but didn't get wet. The tom sighed and jumped out the other side.

Swipe padded down the winding tunnels. They seemed to twist on forever. The black and white tom was pretty sure he was under the CaveClan territory. He heard picked up a few muffled sentences.

"Deerpaw, your supposed to crouch like this." A gruff male voice sounded above Swipe.

"I know Timberstrike. See!" A she-cat mewed and a thump was heard. Swipe shook his head. _ 'Apprentices.' _ He continued on.

He soon stopped when he saw something block the tunnel. Swipe inched closer and his jaw dropped. It was _ the _boulder. His legs started to wobble. He saw his own skeleton still lodged under the boulder. He remembered the pain, why his voice was now so soft, and who killed him.

Swipe dug his claws in the ground with anger and sadness.

"Why..." He muttered softly.

.'.'.'.

END

**A/N: What do you think? Tell me if you like it, reveiws are appreciated and accepted. **

**Thanks for reading. Bye!**


End file.
